


Unlimited Time

by ZeRealPlagueDoc



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, enjoy eachother's presence, just vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeRealPlagueDoc/pseuds/ZeRealPlagueDoc
Summary: Anon: I hope you could do this for me but could you do a story for Vincent where he has a boyfriend that enjoys spending time with him. Like just being in his presence not speaking or touching, he just likes being near him. <3
Relationships: Vincent Sinclair/Male Reader, Vincent Sinclair/Reader, Vincent Sinclair/You
Kudos: 9





	Unlimited Time

Being together with Vincent is a blessing. Both of you never really talk much. Vincent can’t talk that well due to his face while you just never feel the need to talk. Being near him brings you such joy that you can’t even describe it. Just being close to him, whether you’re right beside him or on the other side of the room, you’re put at ease.

It could be because Vincent always has this calm aura around him. As long as you’ve been together, you’ve never seen him lose his cool in front of you. You’re sure he has gotten angry or violent but not once has it ever been around you. Or maybe it’s because he’s always gentle with you. He treats you with care and is always getting you what you need without ever having to ask you; he just knows by your body language.

You have  **_Unlimited Time_ ** with Vincent, always sitting in the same room with him. You enjoy watching him work as you sit there silently. You admire the way he does everything gently and with purpose. He always seems to know exactly where he needs to fix up imperfections or where he needs to add a bit more detail. The way he is gentle and passionate with his art is what attracted you to him.

Today you are watching Vincent draw in his sketchbook. You know that his drawings always say what mood he is in. Slowly, a deer and some birds start to appear on the page. The overall mood of the drawing is peaceful and full of ease. You continue to watch over Vincent’s shoulder, amazed at how it doesn’t take long before he adds great detail to the picture.

Though Vincent doesn’t ever colour the pictures, he adds so much shading, lighting, and detail that you can imagine the colours that the animals and plants have. Whenever he seems a drawing he really really likes, he makes you hold the sketchbook open and pointed it towards him as he starts to sculpt it out of wax. This drawing seems to be one he really enjoys since Vincent quickly stands up and turns towards you, holding his sketchbook open.

You gently take the sketchbook out of his hands and make sure he can see the drawing well. A small smile graces your face features as Vincent starts to get his supplies ready. It always takes so long for these creations to be finished, but in the end, it is worth it. Why is it worth it? You get to see Vincent’s body language change from calm, calculating, and concentrated to happy, giddy, and excited. His head is held a bit higher up and his hands always shake after he’s done a masterpiece he feels excited about.

Yes… You wouldn’t change this for the world. He is too precious in your eyes. By spending all your time with and by him, you have been able to see these adorable reactions to the artworks he deems as beautiful and exciting. At the end of the day, all that really matters is spending your time with Vincent. All that matters is enjoying the time you spend in your boyfriend’s presence. All that matters is seeing his happy reactions to the littlest of things.


End file.
